


Bonita

by Josies



Series: No Saints Without Sinners [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Saints Row 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josies/pseuds/Josies
Summary: She closes her eyes to keep herself focused on the pressing issue in her bedroom. She can kick Johnny's smug ass later. "Dex is here," she whispers almost inaudibly, like she's breathing out an ancient, forbidden curse that could bring the apocalypse on them, full-blown and ready to swallow them whole.





	Bonita

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I've been very busy, but I was in the mood for some cutesy BossDex shenanigans. Felipe's one of my other bosses and he's Doe's older brother. I added some simple lines of Spanish to this. I find the *speaks [foreign language]* aesthetic of Saints Row funny, so I'm keeping it up, unless you want me to add translations to the notes at the end. Let me know. :)

 

* * *

**May 2006**

* * *

 

" _¡Hola, Doe, mi princesa!_ " Felipe yells as he stumbles in through the door, kicking his shoes off. He tries to drop his keys on a drawer next to some unopened mail, but they end up on the tile floor, and judging by the sound, at least one of the numerous charms on his keys breaks. " _¿Dónde estás?_ "

Doris darts out of her room while simultaneously pulling an over-sized shirt to cover her thighs and tucking her messy hair behind her ears. She pulls the door shut behind her, slightly resembling a deer caught in the headlights, except the hallway's dark and her brother's too drunk to notice, anyway.

"There she is!" He leaps forward to coop her up into a crushing hug. "Come here, I missed you."

"I saw you, like, six fuckin' hours ago," she grumbles into his shirt in an irritated, muffled tone.

He pulls her tighter to his chest. " _No maldigas en la casa del Señor, por favor_."

"This ain't no church and you really need to stop soundin' like Mom," she says and fails at escaping his loving grasp. She sighs. He smells like beer and blood and gasoline. "Why'd you come home already? It's barely midnight."

"What's with the third degree? Did we interrupt somethin'?"

"No, I was just sleepin'," she says, casually lying.

"I'm sorry I woke my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"Yeah." He laughs and presses a kiss to her forehead. "We got any beer?"

"I dunno, probably," she says and manages to finally shake him off to get a look at whoever he brought with him. "So, uh, who's we—what the hell are _you_ doing here?" She frowns at Johnny standing behind her brother in the small hallway, playing with the light switch as he stares up at the lamp that refuses to turn on. He's slightly too drunk to accept on the first try that the light bulb's burned out weeks ago.

"Nice to see you too, sunshine," he replies, flicking the switch once more before he gives up and settles for standing in the dark.

"Shut up, Johnny," she snaps, turning back to her brother. There's a cut on his brow, dried-up blood on his temple and cheek, and he's developing a black eye. He gives her a bright smile. There's blood on his teeth, too. "What's he doing with you and why's your face bleedin'?"

"Yo, it's a funny story—"

"Nobody asked you," she snaps at Johnny.

"Don't be so rude," Felipe says, adoringly pinching her cheek. "We met at Tee'N'Ay and we got to drinkin'—"

"No surprises there." She interrupts her brother this time, rolling her eyes.

"There was a fight, I dragged a guy from one end of a bar counter to the other, Johnny made him eat glass," he pauses to shake his jacket off his arm, dropping it to the floor to accompany his shoes and keys, while Johnny laughs quietly to himself, "and we got kicked out. Then we went to a street race, won some cash, got hungry and spent the cash at Freckle Bitch's, and then we got into another fight with a bunch of assholes who followed us from the race. We beat the shit outta 'em on the parkin' lot. We're bros now."

She frowns deep and folds her arms over her chest — she looks exactly like their mother does when she scolds them. "You're bros after, what, four to five hours of playin' around like the two dumbasses you are?"

"I love this mad dude," he says, patting Johnny on the cheek. "Is anyone else hungry?"

" _Oye_ ," Doris smacks her brother's arm when he turns around to head to the kitchen, "don't you dare try to cook anythin'."

He pouts. "You want me to starve?"

"I came home last weekend to a cardboard box of mac 'n cheese boilin' in a kettle and your ass sleepin' on the couch. You coulda burned this place down."

"I got the munchies," he says with a low, drunken giggle and a shrug of his shoulders as he disappears into the kitchen.

"The box was empty, you dumb fuck!"

"I love you!" He shouts back at her.

"Sit down and stay there, I'm gonna clean up your stupid face!"

"Why you got crosses and shit all over the place?" Johnny asks, slightly exaggerating the number of religious items hanging on their walls. He leans against the door frame that leads to the living room and the kitchen, looking around curiously.

The overall decor is surprisingly colorful with splashes of orange, red and green all over the place, clearly staying true to the area of the city they live in. The entry alone has four mirrors and he spots two more in the living room. There are fresh flowers everywhere, mostly roses in vases and drinking glasses and empty liquor bottles. The walls are filled with paintings, posters, trophies, photographs and string lights. A slightly beaten up piñata doll sits next to the television with ridiculous-sized sunglasses and a Freckle Bitch's employee hat on its head. One kitchen cabinet with a glass door is stocked full of red plastic cups. There are three different bar stools in front of the isle between the kitchen and the living room, and he'd bet fifty dollars and a blowjob on all of the chairs having been stolen from different bars. All in all, even though the furniture doesn't really match, everything in the apartment still blends into a carefully constructed mess. The place looks like a never-ending party.

Doris shoots him a glare. "To keep your demonic ass outta here."

"Yo, you need salt for that."

"You planned this!" She hisses low, making sure Felipe doesn't hear her.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," he says, and then points to something on top of a huge, wooden bar cabinet, which also looks very much like it was stolen from an Irish pub. "Is that an urn?"

"Yeah."

"Who's inside it?"

"Several people," she states in her stoic way that has the type of a vibe that sometimes freaks out people unfamiliar with her.

"Cool." He nods approvingly. "Why didn't you tell me your brother's fuckin' hilarious?"

"Don't give me that shit, Gat. I know you planned this."

"I told you I'd get into your crib one way or another."

"I can't fuckin' believe you," she says, wishing her glare could blow him up all over the walls.

Johnny knew she lived in Barrio, but it took him weeks to pry out her address, which led her to furiously claim she would never let him step inside her apartment, which in turn led him to come up with a plan to do just that and infuriate her further. Normally, he wouldn't give a shit, but something in the way she protects her privacy, refuses to let him be right about anything, always defies him and bitches at him in front of other people — all that forces him to prove her wrong, to bitch back at her harder, to teach her some goddamn respect. Whatever is happening between them, he doesn't call it a friendship; it's rivalry, it's a competition he _has_ to win.

"Yeah, I'm pretty incredible," he says in his smug way that makes her want to punch him.

"That's wildly and deliriously different from how I'd describe you."

"Oh? Undeniably stunning? The physical manifestation of hot 'n heavy? Just plain sexy?"

"How you've ever managed to get laid is truly beyond me," she says, keeping her face as blank as possible to show him just how unamused she is.

"You're just mad 'cause I'm smarter than you."

"Yeah, that must be it. You got me. Now, get the fuck outta here and take my brother with you."

"Go back to bed, Doe," he says as he follows Felipe further into the apartment. "The big boys will be drinkin' in the kitchen."

She grabs a hold of his sleeve before he gets too far. It's a desperate shot, but she has no other option. "Wait."

"What? You want me to come tuck you in?"

She closes her eyes to keep herself focused on the pressing issue in her bedroom. She can kick Johnny's smug ass later. " _Dex is here_ ," she whispers almost inaudibly, like she's breathing out an ancient, forbidden curse that could bring the apocalypse on them, full-blown and ready to swallow them whole.

"What?"

"Dex is here!" She hisses at him through her teeth.

A small grin lights up Johnny's face. "Oh, were you doin' nasty thi—"

"Shut up, Gat."

He grins wider and wiggles his eyebrows at her chest. "You're wearin' his shirt."

She looks down at herself and frowns. "Shit."

"What, haven't you told your—wait, Dex's still alive. Of course you haven't told your brother."

"Yeah, so I need you to—"

"Man, you're so fucked," he says and snickers loudly.

"I swear to God, Johnny." She glares at him harder. Enough alcohol in his blood seems to turn him into a less of a jerk and more of a dork. It's sort of adorable and she hates him for it.

"You need a distraction to get him outta here?"

"Look at you, figurin' stuff out yourself," she says with all the sarcasm and spite she holds for him.

"What's in it for me?"

She stares at him for a few long seconds, freezing up his insides, before she speaks, bringing out the stoic tone again. "I won't rip your kidney out through your mouth and sell it online."

"Yeah, that sounds like a fair trade," he nods, folding his arms over his chest — he acknowledges the danger, but constantly pushing her limits is just too amusing for him, "but how about you sweeten the deal a li'l bit?"

"You know, I could always take both of your kidneys."

He snorts. "Come on, Doe. Be a playful bitch."

"Why does it sound like you want somethin' specific?" She asks, not at all in the mood to start bargaining with Johnny over her boyfriend's life.

"Look at you, figurin' stuff out yourself," he imitates her.

"You realize that if Felipe finds out Dex's here, he's gonna ask you if you knew about us, which is when I'm gonna tell him you did, and then he's gonna maul the fuck outta you too, right?" She pokes a finger to his chest with every 'you' she says. "He's gonna take your intestines and strangle Dex with 'em, and then repeat it the other way around. You know that, _right_?"

He sighs. "You Morenos are fuckin' terrifying."

"Yeah, so make sure he stays in the kitchen while I get Dex outta here."

"Fine." He gives in with a grunt, mostly because he never got to finish his meal at Freckle Bitch's and he's hungry again. "But you're gonna owe me."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Fuck beer!" Felipe yells in the kitchen. "We got tequila!"

Doris slips back into her room as music starts playing in the living room. She quickly closes the door and locks it up behind her. "Baby, you gotta go," she says as she pulls the shirt over her head and throws it at Dex, who's sitting on her bed, typing a text message.

The shirt hits him in the face and he looks up from his phone. "You said he wasn't gonna be home all night."

"Yeah, well, Johnny's here."

"Johnny? Why?" His brow knits together as he watches her hunching over while looking for her bra on the messy floor. Since she started talking to Johnny, she's been spending more and more time with him, and Dex's not sure how worried exactly he should be about their blooming, rivalry-driven friendship. In terms of uniting their destructive energy to maximize the damage they inflict on whoever gets in their way, it's pretty bad already.

"He's doing his best to annoy the shit out of me," she explains, spotting her bra and grabbing the lacy garment from under the bed. She straightens up to get herself dressed, but Dex has other plans.

"As always," he says as he grabs a hold of her wrist and pulls her onto his lap. "What if we're really quiet?" He asks, planting small kisses along her jawline.

She wraps her arms around his neck and sinks her fingers in his fluffy hair. She doesn't want him to leave, but they don't have a lot of options. "Felipe always pops into my room when he's drunk. He usually just passes out on my floor."

"The door's locked."

"Which will make him suspicious."

"Seriously, though, you're twenty-one," he says, pulling back just when he's about to reach her lips with his, "I think you're old enough to date."

She shrugs her shoulders. "He just doesn't think anyone's good enough."

"Well, he's right about that," he agrees, kissing her shortly on the lips, "but you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, Doe."

"I know and I will," she says softly, thinking she's using the tone in a manipulative way, when in reality, she's just doing it out of affection. "But I think you should, like, go on a vacation with your family when I do that."

"Yeah?"

"Europe or Asia would be good. Australia's even better. Outer space would be the safest, though."

Dex chuckles. "I think I'm gonna wanna be here when you tell him," he says and strokes her cheek with his fingers.

She turns her head a little to kiss his palm. "I did just get a new dress perfect for funerals, but I'd prefer not havin' to wear it at yours."

"Aw, you're showin' feelings," he says, mirroring her soft tone, with a grin pulling up one corner of his lips.

"Shut up, I'm no—" She lets out a tiny squeal as he pushes her down on the bed with him to kiss her and slide his hands up and down her bare chest. She giggles into the kiss and forgets they're in a hurry for a moment when his tongue slips into her mouth. "No, Dex, get off me," she pushes him off after a loud noise followed by swearing from the kitchen pulls her out of their cute, little bubble, "and put your clothes on before Felipe throws you off the roof."

Getting dressed turns out to be a difficult task while deliberately bumping into each other to share more kisses, knocking things off tables and dressers, and Doris doing her best to muffle out her giggling. She pokes her head out of the door, making sure Johnny's still keeping Felipe occupied, before they shuffle out of her room and straight to the entry. Dex keeps kissing her, making her giggle more and rush him to find his shoes from the pile that probably has a shoe rack somewhere underneath it.

" _Venga, vamos_ ," she whispers, hurrying him to the door. She has her fingers on the handle when he turns around between her and the door to wrap his arms around her and leans down to kiss her.

"Can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow?" He asks, moving strands of pink hair behind her ear after pulling back.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Yeah."

"Miss you already, _bonita_."

"Ugh, you're so cute," she replies, pulling him down for another kiss while she opens the door behind him with her free hand. "Text me when you're home," she whispers as she pushes him out of the apartment, blowing him one more kiss before she closes the door and turns around to lean her back to it, sighing deep.

"What was that?" Felipe asks from the kitchen. He heard the door opening and closing through the music.

"Nothing!" She answers, boosting herself off the door, heading to the kitchen to drink 'the big boys' under the table, or at least try her damn hardest. Either way, Johnny's going to regret invading her personal space by shamelessly using her brother as a part of his plan. "Now, where's that tequila, bitches?"

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
